It Was My Choice
by MusicNeko159
Summary: Kagamine Rin is reluctant to fall in love with Kagamine Len. However, her mother is MAKING her do it. She doesn't want to, but when she actually talks with him, will something blossom? (Rated T for mild cussing) NO TWINCEST


**A/N: Hai! I have decided to start this new story! hehe I hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

_It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Then, my mom decided to call me to the kitchen to talk about something._

_"Rin! Get in the kitchen!"_

_"What now?" I muttered to myself as I walked over to the room in question._

_"Sit." She pointed to a chair across from her._

_I sat down._

_"Rin, after this summer ends, you're going to be a freshman in high school!"_

_"And?"_

_She took a deep breath, then looked at me._

_"I think it's time for you to get a boyfriend."_

_Pause._

_"EHHHHHH?!" I screamed._

_"Shh! Rinto is still sleeping, you don't want to wake him up!" She hushed me. "Anyways, back to the point. Yes, I think you need to get one. So, once school starts, I will give you two weeks to study every high school guy in the school. Then, after those two weeks, you will report to me your findings. You will tell me about him and I will assess his quality. Then I'll choose a good guy for you!"_

_My mother is crazy._

Alas, here I am, two weeks after school, in my kitchen, about to tell my mother about EVERY. SINGLE. GUY. IN. THE. ENTIRE. SCHOOL. Did I mention that there about 1100 students in our school? 60% of them are guys. Yes. 660 people to talk to my mother about. It's going to be very fun.

"Rin, today's the day! GIMMIE THE INFO!"

"Mom. There are 660 guys in Vocaloid High. Can I PLEASE just skip some?" I groaned.

"Oh. Hm... Just tell my about the highlights. And only the singles."

I sighed. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Hatsune Mikuo. He's Miku's brother. He loves leeks, I don't know how tall or heavy he is, that would be really creepy. He's in Class 2-A, semi-popular, nerdy, student council rep, straight-A's, definitely not athletic," I said. _She's probably going to say no._

"Nope."

More? "Megurine Luki. Luka's brother, tuna obsession. Still don't know his measurements. He's a fucking teacher for Class 2-C." _Um, no._

"Watch your language, young lady! And no."

"Um... Meito, Meiko's sister." I gagged at that. "I'm going to skip measurements from now on. Class 3-B, and a total douche." _Ew, Meiko's brother?_

"Definitely not then!"

"Dell Honne. I don't think he has siblings. Class 1-D, smoker-"

"OF COURSE NOT!" _I figured._

"Who else..." I tapped my chin. "Oh yeah. There's this new kid, he's in Class 1-A like me. Um, he likes bananas for whatever reason, he's really popular and athletic, a Straight-A student, not really my type though..."

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Len."

"LAST NAME!" _  
><em>

"...Kagamine."

"Perfect! He has the same last name as us, it's like fate! I give him a yes." She said.

"But mom I don't-"

"NO BUTS!" Wow, my mom can be really scary sometimes.

"B-but-"

"WHAT DID I _JUST_ SAY?!"

"A-Alright..."

* * *

><p>It was the day after my mom forced me to go out with Len. I didn't even know if he liked me, let alone wanted to go out with me.<p>

While I was thinking, I didn't realize that a person had appeared in front of me, so I ran straight into them and ended up with my butt on the concrete sidewalk.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you alright?" I asked. I hoped he or she wasn't pissed at me.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help you up." The mystery person held a hand out to me and I took it. He or she then pulled me up to my feet. I looked up to his or her face so I could stop calling them a 'mysterious person'. The person who helped me up was- HOLY SHIT. ...Len?

"Thanks..." Now that I was up close to his face, I could really see his features closely. Golden blonde hair that fell perfectly in place. Deep, shimmering, azure eyes. "You're cute," I thought in my head.

"You think... I'm... cute?"

"Wait. Did I say that aloud?"

"Yes."

"FUCK!" I ran away with my face burning.

* * *

><p>I dashed to school, trying to get as far away from Len as possible. No such luck. Remember how I said he was athletic? Yeah. He can run a lot faster than me. Just before I could get into my homeroom, he seized my wrist. Damn, he has a strong grip too.<p>

"Ow. Stop, you're hurting my wrist," I told him.

"Sorry," he said, then relaxed his grip. "So, um, you really think I'm cute?"

I turned to face him. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink color as he said those words.

"D-Do you really have to talk about that?" I couldn't show him my face, for I feared that if I did, he would laugh at how red it was.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I, uh," I scrambled to make an excuse when the warning bell for homeroom rang. "Oops, class is starting! Don't wanna be late! Gotta go, bye!" I jerked my wrist out of his grasp and sprinted into the building to get to homeroom. Ah, how I love school.

I made it in the second before the real bell rang, signaling classes to start. Len made it in right after me.

Right. I forgot he was in my class. 1-A. Year 1, Grade A.

The teacher shot glares at our directions for coming in so close to the bell. Hey, at least we made it in time.

We made our ways to the only empty seats left, which happened to be right next to each other. Which meant I could hear every last word Len's fangirls were whispering to him.

"Was it her fault that you were almost late?" A girl with blue and purple hair said. She had pigtails, and was staring right at me.

"Don't worry, I'll beat her up for you!" A girl with long blonde hair said. They must love me.

"No, Lily, Lapis, it's alright, no one needs to get beaten up, especially her!" Len hastily said.

"Fine..." Lapis grumbled.

Wait. I'm just _'her__'_? Did he seriously not even know my name? Well then.

I quickly scribbled a note to Len that said: [_My name is Rin._] Then I tossed it over to him and watched him read it. He wrote something back and then chucked it at my head. Thanks for that. [_Oh._] I gave him a look that said 'Really?' and rolled my eyes.

The teacher interrupted my thoughts. "Attention class!"

Who says 'Attention class!'? Only the coolest teacher ever, a samurai named Gakupo!

"Because I've noticed that some of you cannot handle being able to choose where you sit, we will be picking seats out of a hat." Everyone groaned in response. "I am very disappointed in you, you should know better than to talk in class, especially in high school!" "Each of you will pull ONE slip of paper out of the hat. Written on it will be a number and a letter. You will find the desk that corresponds with that combination, and sit there for the rest of the year. If you cannot even handle your NEW seats, you will be moved. Furthermore, I will no longer be addressing you by your name, but by where you sit." Uh, what? That's nice.

I hope I get lucky...

"Kagamine Rin! Choose your destiny!" ...Okay then.

I stepped up to the hat and chose a sheet of paper. I opened it up. It read [5-C]. Huh, way in the back. I am lucky!

"Kagamine Rin, you will now be known as 5-C!" "Kagamine Len! Choose your destiny!"

Len went up to the hat and stuck his hand in it. Tentatively, he pulled out a slip.

"Kagamine Len, you will now be known as 1-E!"

Thank God he's not near me. I saw a look of disappointment shadow his face for a moment though. I wonder why...

"Honne Isae! Choose your destiny!" And it went on like this until everyone had 'chosen their destinies'.

"Alright, class! We have chosen our seats! We shall now start learning." Gakupo then put a film about Japanese history onto the projector and had us take notes.

I couldn't see well from the back, but I think that someone was trying to talk to Len in the front row.

I was right. "1-D!" Gakupo boomed. "Please refrain from disturbing other students trying to learn! I am ashamed of you! We have just gotten new seats, and you are already being disruptive! Since you have failed to follow the rules, you will switch seats with..." He looked at his notes. "5-C!"

Hold up. I'm being moved. Next to LEN?! Oh dear, oh lord. He's probably going to be bothering me about _that_ all day now. And... In the front?

"Well? Make the switch!" Gakupo ordered. We scurried into each others seats. Now, I was in the front. Next to Len. I looked over at him. I think his eyes lit up a little and he... smiled? Whatever it was, it soon disappeared though, as Gakupo continued the video.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

As soon as I heard that '5-C' would be moving next to me, a ray of hope sparked inside of me. I don't know why. Did I like... No, no, we're just friends.

The bell for lunch rang.

"Alright! You may have a 30 minute lunch break!" Gakupo shouted.

I heard Rin sigh next to me. Suddenly, I had an idea.

I leaned over to her and asked, "Rin, dya wanna eat lunch with me on the roof?"

She looked surprised for a moment, then softened. "Sure, why not?" I then grabbed her wrist and dragged her all the way up to the roof.

Then, we ate.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon it was time to go home. Naturally, I walked home with Len - we lived on the same street and I didn't have anyone else to walk with.

We talked for quite a while, but soon an awkward silence washed over us.

"Oh, um, I'm here... See you tomorrow!" I walked into my house, where my mother was waiting.

"SO RINNYKINS, HOW DID IT GO WITH LEN?" She was obviously over-excited. Did I mention how my mother got way too hyper sometimes? No? Well she does.

"W-Why do you care?" I was mildly blushing as I thought about the events of this morning.

"Ooh, you're blushing! Something happened! Spill." Seriously, she sounded like a middleschooler pressing her best friend for information.

"Nothing happened, mom!" I whined.

"What happened? What's going on?" My brother Rinto popped his head in from upstairs.

"Nothing happened! Go away Rinto, mind your own business!"

"Ouch. Harsh much?" He teased, while putting on a fake pout.

"Your sister here was just telling us about her boyfriend Len!" Of course my mom had to butt in.

"MOM! LEN IS _NOT_ MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FORCED ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM!"

"Ooh, so you're going out with him?"

"NO!" I stormed upstairs to my room, pushing past Rinto on the way.

"Jeez, parents sometimes..." I muttered.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Hm, wonder who that could be? Whatev, not my problem anyways._

"OH, LENNYKINS! COME RIGHT ON IN! RIN'S UPSTAIRS IN HER ROOM!" My mother shouted.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I put a hand on my forehead. "Oh dear... Mom, please don't do anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shoooooooooo how did you like it? Story juggling is gonna be kinda hard :p**

**Anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
